Remaining Time
by ForgottenReveries
Summary: In a way, you've always noticed her. Dirk x Roxy. Warning: Sadstuck
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Homestuck will never belong to me._**

**_This is to all the Dirk x Roxy fans. Man, you guys are great converters._**

* * *

In a way, you've always noticed her.

She was the new kid transferring in on the first day of high school. You were the obvious cool guy with the pointy shades. There was a fleeting glance between you and her. She looked calm and collected, yet slightly dreamy, tipsy even. That didn't mean anything though.

Then you begin to see her at drinking parties.

Then you begin to notice her frequent places to hang out.

Then in your junior year, you have her in your Computer Engineering class for fifth period.

And that was when you finally learned her name. Roxy Lalonde.

It was a little unsettling really. You've never made contact with her, nor have you ever seen her sitting with anybody whenever you walked past her haunts. It wasn't like you were overly popular, with the Strider charisma and all, but it wasn't like she was unpopular at the same time.

She had pretty, short blonde hair with that one piece of swirly hair that could've been considered like those erogenous zones in the animes. Her eyes, even from a distance, were a shiny pink that did not burn off your eyes like most did. Her whole body and face showed signs of grace and ease. She should have been someone easy to talk to.

Yet for some reason, she was untouchable.

She took different routes, hallways, where there were less people. She was either always at the first or the last of a line out the door. Whenever she had to go anywhere, she could fit into the crowd, blending in until he couldn't find her.

People spoke of her, but mostly on her ways of getting people together. Jane had once commented that she had talked to her once. That was probably why Jane managed to get with your crush, Jake English, in the first place.

It also probably starts when you begin to take notice of her next class.

She, Roxy, is the only one in your class to take the more isolated hallway nearby for her next class while everyone else takes the main one. You also notice that your classes are in the same direction, but hers was just one more hallway up ahead. You watch her from behind and sometimes have to slow down just to see her pass the far end of the hall.

One day, in the name of irony, you decide to take her route.

You aren't sure what she felt. But you knew that she was aware of your presence.

For a week you kept this up. For a week you find out she liked making little noises on the lockers or on the ground when everything was quiet. For a week you find out she likes to hum absentmindedly. For a week, you find many little quirks about her. For a week you start to wonder if she has found anything about you also.

And this unsettles you a lot, because it dawns on you it's not all about irony anymore.

Starting on Monday, you return back to your old routine down the main hall.

Starting from Monday to Friday, you notice the differences.

For a week, you notice you are always one minute and fifty-seven seconds later than before. For a week, you notice the crowd might be a little overwhelming and loud. For a week, you notice there too many things to see until your vision blurs. For a week, you notice that your heart's a little more empty than before.

And this upsets you, because you know somewhere inside you has changed.

It's a Monday again, and for the first time, after a tiring weekend of troubling thoughts, Roxy takes the main hallway with you.

There is nothing that means anything has to do with you. There is no amused smile on her face. There are no glances at you. Her pace is the same as before. She blends into the crowd quite well, that you've had to actually make an effort to follow her.

You try making excuses of why she was taking the main hallway. Maybe she was heading for a new class. Maybe she had to go to the nurse. Maybe the office, the library. You kept making excuses, trying to fight down the strange feeling in your chest.

But then she passes the nurses office. She passes the hallway to the office. She passes the hallway to the library. And finally when she passes your classroom hall, you already know she's going to turn left, instead of right, one hallway down.

After you no longer see her, after you arrive for class, strangely earlier than usual, you vow to walk with her tomorrow. Side by side this time, for tomorrow and the rest of the years afterward.

And you were going to tell her you loved her. Because for some crazy reason, you were.

Yet the next day feels different. Begins different.

_"Today, everyone, is a sad day."_

The announcement starts, and while this usually doesn't concern you, you can't help but listen.

_"Many of our beloved students have died the day before in a bus collision."_

For some reason, you can't help but feel a growing dread.

_"Let us have a moment of silence for the students named..."_

For some reason you can no longer breathe correctly.

_"...Gregory Kirkland, Roxy Lalonde, Drake Lor..."_

You are no longer listening. Only hearing one name.

_"What's wrong?"_

Your friends ask and fret over you in worry.

_"Why're you crying?"_

_"Who did you know?"_

_"Dirk?"_


	2. Just a petition

_I've recently seen the petitions and worries that most of my favorite fanfiction writers have been posting; and, because of that, my friend and I decided to join. We love fanfiction and do not want stories to be taken down._

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

ShadowTacticianVI

wishingFantasy

ForgottenReveries

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot as it's how I found out about this.


End file.
